


What's your type? (Please stop smirking at me)

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor cursing, Siblings Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, flirty beomgyu, step bros soogyu, taejunkai trio, yeonjun centric at one bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Taehyun was known to be a person that never broke their cool facade so everyone assumed that his ideal type was someone very similar to himself but when Beomgyu and his brother transferred to their university, everyone started to see a different side of Taehyun.orEveryone wants to know what Taehyun's ideal type is.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 435





	What's your type? (Please stop smirking at me)

**Author's Note:**

> SAAC - Seoul Academies Annual Competition
> 
> I just made this up hehehehe pls don't be confused

People would call Taehyun the epitome of calmness. You can watch him all your life but you would never see him act different from his composed self, not even a teeny tiny bit so a lot would assume that he would like someone similar to him. Calm, elegant, low-profiled and composed, that’s the typical “ideal type” people would assume for someone like Taehyun.

Well, it’s not like it’s entirely wrong. Taehyun himself said that he personally hates loud and obnoxious people that are not Yeonjun and Hueningkai, although Kai isn’t really THAT loud. There were times when their class would be too loud for his liking that he would just groan in annoyance and puts his headphones on. There were one time too that Yeonjun and Kai were singing to ‘IDOL’ loudly on the school cafeteria that he just wanted to crawl in a hole and never show himself ever again to the public.

Taehyun wasn’t a showy person, he prefers peace and quiet rather than wild and loud. He would always dress in a casual outfit, normally baggy oversized top tucked in ripped jeans paired with high cut converse, just to avoid standing out. Hanging out with Yeonjun and Hueningkai, however, brought the opposite of what he wanted.

Hueningkai was the school crush— _Taehyun couldn’t quite understand why but it seemed to have a good boost to Kai’s ego so he just let it be_ —and it would cause random girls and guys approaching them just to talk to Kai. Yeonjun, on the other hand, was considered as a campus royalty. He was handsome, talented and a straight A student which is why even their school values Yeonjun so much, not to mention that he’s extremely popular because he competes with other universities too and there were times that students from rival universities transfer theirs because of Yeonjun.

 _“Maybe I’m just too awesome.”_ He remembers Yeonjun saying followed with a loud, obnoxious laugh.

You see, Taehyun prefers being low-profiled and not famous. After all, he once told Yeonjun, “Fame is just pain in the ass.” But he knows there’s no choice left.

Being best friends with two of the most handsome students in their university while being quite the looker yourself as well is not the recipe you’d want if you didn’t want to be famous. Taehyun is very handsome, he’s confident of that, thank you very much. He’s also the smartest in their batch considering he skipped two year levels because he’s just THAT smart, only a year below to Yeonjun who is now a graduating student and a year above Hueningkai, who is just months younger than him.

Not to mention that Taehyun _is_ a very amazing singer and not that bad of a dancer as well.

That brings everyone to a question, “What type of person does someone like Taehyun would like?”

* * *

Today, Taehyun heard that there would be two new transfers in his department, it’s not like he cared, but he still kept a keen eye to observe his surroundings.

He arrived early just like every day, unlike his friends who’s most likely still be at home, eating breakfast. Nothing was out of ordinary yet so he stuck his head in the book he was reading, just like every day. Suddenly, he felt movement in front of him so he raises his head and sees a tall, awkward looking boy staring at his book. He raised an eyebrow at him. The boy was unfamiliar, most likely one of the new transfers, but he looked like he wanted to say something.

“Uhhh, can I help you?” He asks hesitantly to the guy who seemed startled that he talked to him.

“Oh! Uhhh… I’m sorry for staring? I just noticed that you’re reading ‘Villette’? And I just really like Charlotte Brontë’s works and I was surprised that I would see someone reading her books cause I thought no one in Korea knows her that's why I just want to know if we could be friends?” He grinned awkwardly.

Taehyun nodded in understanding and smiled. “Of course, I’m Taehyun, by the way. Kang Taehyun.”

“Choi Soobin.”

“You can sit beside me; I don’t have any close friends in this class so I might as well sit with a new friend, right?”

“Thank you!” Soobin cheekily answers. “I just transferred here and I don’t have anyone I know in this class except for my brother who just transferred here with me but he’s still asleep at home.”

“So you left him?”

“Yeah” Soobin answers with a straight face. Taehyun laughs and puts down his book. Well, talking with a new friend won’t hurt, right?

“So, why did you decide to transfer to our university?” Taehyun asks. “I mean, it’s already halfway of the school year, don’t get me wrong, Soobin…? Wait, how old are you?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m 22!”

“Hyung then. Soobin-hyung.”

Soobin lets out a small fond smile and suddenly his face was tinted with this pinkish hue, not too evident that Taehyun thought he’s just hallucinating. “There’s this guy that I met during the SAAC last month. I can’t really go into detail but he helped me a lot and I just wanted to thank him and maybe, be friends with him…”

“So you decided to transfer to his university?”

“Y-yeah…” Soobin chuckles softly, hands scratching his neck in embarrassment. “His name is Yeonjun, I think? I’m not too sure?”

Taehyun gives him a look at realization and huffs. “Another one of Yeonjun-hyung’s victim huh…”

“Oh you know him?”

“A little too much, unfortunately.”

Their conversation was cut short when the professor entered. He hears Soobin mutter a quiet, “Where the fuck are you, Choi Beomgyu?” beside him.

A few seconds later, the door was suddenly opened and a guy suddenly entered. He was breathing heavily and held a sandwich on his hand. “Am I late?” The guy asks in a panicked tone.

He sees Soobin face palming on the corner of his vision while the teacher just lets out a subtle laugh. “I believe I can tolerate a few seconds of tardiness, Mr.…?”

“Choi.”

“Mr. Choi.” The professor nods. “Why don’t the new students introduce themselves first? I see the other one right there is already Mr. Kang’s acquaintance.” Taehyun nods towards the professor in confirmation.

That’s when the new guy and Taehyun’s eyes met. _This guy has very beautiful eyes_ , Taehyun thought to himself.

Soobin approached his brother pulled him in the center. “Hi, I’m Choi Soobin. I’m 21 and I came from Yonsei University, nice to meet you all.”

“Hi, I’m Choi Beomgyu. I’m 21 and also from Yonsei!” Beomgyu said with a happier voice. “Oh and we’re step-brothers!”

“They didn’t need to know that!”

“They do, shut up.”

“You lil—“

“We would appreciate if you take your seats now, Mr. Choi… well, Mr. Chois.”

Taehyun observes – _stares—_ at Beomgyu and the first thing that his mind could make out was, “Handsome.”

“Thank you, Kang-ssi!” He was in so much daze that he didn’t even realize that Beomgyu and Soobin were literally beside him at that moment. “You’re very handsome too, if you might ask me.” Beomgyu says in a flirty voice and winks at him.

Taehyun instantly feels his face heat up, which was weird, so he lowered his head and cleared his throat. He could already hear his classmates’ hushed voices so he quickly composed himself and looked at Beomgyu again to flash him a smile. “I already know that but thank you for the ego boost, Beomgyu-ssi.” He said. “And the name’s Taehyun.”

Beomgyu lets out a loud laugh, not caring about the professor scolding him, and sits beside his brother. “Glad to help.”

* * *

“I heard rumors that ‘Taehyun the Great’s’ façade finally broke.” Yeonjun wiggled his eyebrows at Taehyun, making the latter groan.

“Why the fuck am I in the rumors again?” He groans exasperatedly.

“Well, you’re friends with THE Yeonjuneez.” Hueningkai says happily.

“Wrong question. Why am I FRIENDS WITH YOU TWO?”

Yeonjun raised his eyebrow in suspicion. Taehyun was acting strangely different than the usual, he knows something happened OR someone happened to his small friend but he decided to leave it, seeing as how Taehyun wanted to drop the topic.

* * *

Days passed and Yeonjun noticed Taehyun staring at the “Choi Brother’s” _(that’s what the campus decides to call them)_ and he recognized one of them. He was so sure that he saw the taller one before, as if he would forget someone as cute as him but that’s not the point.

Yeonjun knows that Taehyun was staring at the other guy, Choi Beomgyu. That guy was rather very interesting; he became friends with half of the campus already in such short period of time. Contrary to his brother, he was very loud and lively. You could hear him yelling down the halls because that’s how loud he is.

 _‘Ah, I know what this is.’_ Yeonjun smirks to himself.

“Hey, Hyun?”

“Hm?”

“You never told me you liked loud guys.” Taehyun immediately choked on his food after hearing Yeonjun’s statement, catching everyone’s attention, including Beomgyu and Soobin.

“TAEHYUNNIE!” Hueningkai panicked and smacked Taehyun’s back repeatedly, causing Taehyun to cough more.

“Stop hitting my back, you idiot!” Taehyun told Kai who just pouted and stuck his tongue out before muttering, _‘ungrateful bitch.’_

“And also, Junnie-hyung, where the hell did that come from?!” Taehyun asks a little too loudly. Hushed whispers were heard again, probably about how Taehyun lost his shit again.

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu’s direction unconsciously, with Yeonjun following his gaze. He sees Beomgyu flash Taehyun a smirk and how Taehyun’s eyes widened in surprise, looking away at the speed of light, face tinted with red that rivaled the color of his own hair.

 _‘Interesting.’_ Yeonjun said to himself.

* * *

_‘I hate Choi Beomgyu.’_ Taehyun announces in his head after a few weeks. He’s certain that Beomgyu have already heard Taehyun’s reputation, one that he actually wanted to keep, because he overheard Beomgyu’s conversation with their classmates.

“He seems normal to me?” Beomgyu says in a confused tone. Their classmate replied to him that Taehyun’s cool façade never broke before until a couple of weeks ago, aka the day he transferred.

“Oh, really? What was he like?”

“He’s so cool and so composed all the time. He never loses his pace and never gets frustrated, well, visibly. He’s always the one that encourages everyone! He’s very brave too! He never gets flustered, at all! So when we saw him blushing weeks ago, we all thought we were hallucinating!”

“Really? That’s rather interesting.” A flicker of realization sparks in Beomgyu’s eyes. Taehyun could tell Beomgyu realized something because he suddenly gazed at Taehyun, who was caught staring at Beomgyu, and smirked at him.

 _‘The audacity…’_ Taehyun thinks.

Today, he was in a party, he didn’t really want to come but Hueninkai wouldn’t stop clinging at him if he didn’t go. He never imagined himself sitting in a big circle with Yeonjun’s friends(?) while playing two truths, one dare.

Soobin was also there, sitting on a corner while drinking but Beomgyu was nowhere to be found.

The bottle stopped at Taehyun and luckily, there was still one truth left. “Truth.”

“Lame.” Yeonjun said, already tipsy.

“Okay then, Taehyun, since all of the campus have been wondering… what’s your ideal type?”

Taehyun’s mind immediately short-circuited. He tries to think of an answer.

“Well, I want someone who’s calm…” _definitely not someone wild like Beomgyu._

“composed…” _not like Beomgyu._

“and quie—“

“HEY GUYS!” Beomgyu suddenly yells and then trips on his on foot, falling down face first, possibly breaking his nose in the process. It was very obvious that Beomgyu was beyond wasted at that point.

Taehyun blinked at Beomgyu, who stood up and smiled at them, probably not aware of his bleeding nose. It wasn’t a good sight but Taehyun’s breath hitches when he saw Beomgyu smiling.

_'Well? What's the point of denying if you're continuously proven wrong?'_

He lets out a breathy laugh and shakes his head, catching everyone’s attention. “Yep, I want this one.” Taehyun smiles and stands up to approach Beomgyu. “If anyone asks what my ideal type is, tell them that it’s Choi Beomgyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> oh yes! additional note: I wrote a part two because a lot of people asked for one
> 
> [ part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749556)


End file.
